


Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov Crossover Prelude

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [1]
Category: Escape from Tarkov (Video Game), Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Just a brief description of what Rachel will be using during at least the first part of my crossover
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader
Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100813





	Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov Crossover Prelude

I will add weapons and equipment for Rachel over time. However, here is what Rachel will start off with. A brief description follows each item. 

Springfield Armory M1A w/ ProMag "Archangel" stock: 

Rachel buys a Springfield Armory M1A and replaces the polymer stock with the “Archangel” stock by ProMag. The weapon isn’t lighter but more ergonomic and comfortable to shoot. 

22in barrel w/ Direct Thread Mount: 

The standard M1A comes with a 16in barrel but Rachel gets a 22in barrel for her rifle. And gets a mount for a suppressor because the M1A is loud enough to wake the dead. 

SilencerCo Hybrid 46: A suppressor to keep the gunshot noise down. 

CASV 14 mount: Made by Vitor, a long mount that goes over the barrel that lets Rachel mount optics, lasers and flashlights, and the like. 

ELCAN SpecterDR 1x/4x Scope: A duel role scope with 1x and 4x zoom function. Also has crude iron sights on top. 

Sig Sauer P226R w/ threaded barrel: 

Rachel had always used a Colt 1911, the Deputy turns her to the Sig Sauer during some shooting time. Since no 45s were available to her during her kitting up phase, she settled on the Sig Sauer. Also gets a threaded barrel as well. 

Houge Chain Link pistol grip: Replacing the original grip with one that makes her pistol more comfortable to shoot and use. 

P226 Axelson tactical Mk.25 slide w/Meprolight Tru Dot Night Sight + Meprolight Tru Dot Night Sight”: The standard slide is replaced with a more ergonomic slide and standard sights are replaced with more visible front and rear sight. 

SilencerCo Osprey 9: Screws on the business end of her Sig Sauer to help keep things quiet. 

Armasight NVG mask w/ Armasight NVGs: Rachel didn’t know how long she would be out in the field, so she gets a pair of NVGs and a mount for them to help her see at night. 

Ghost balaclava: Help protect Rachel's head from the environment and hides her identity. 

MSA Sordin Supreme Pro X/L: These headphones cancel out loud, impulse sounds and amplify low-level sounds. If Rachel were to ever fire an unsuppressed weapon indoors, she will not have permeant hearing damage. 

5.11 Tactec plate carrier chest rig LVL 5: This armored chest rig is what will be labeled “Hard Armor.” There are plates in the front and back of the rig that protect Rachels most vital organs (Heart and Lungs). The plates are made of Ultrahigh weight polyethylene. A very tough, yet lightweight material. There are pouches for her rifle and pistol mags. 

BNTI Kirasa-N armor LVL 3: This body armor is labeled “soft armor.” This armor conforms to Rachel’s shape and protects her vital organs and her lower torso. 2 classes lower than her Tactec, the Kirasa will protect her from certain ammo calibers and types but it more easily penetrated by AP (armor piercing) or other types of high-powered ammo. But it is better than have her guts blasted out by a shotgun. 

3V G Paratus 3-Day Operator's Tactical Backpack: In Tarkov Rachel has to make money to buy food and other supplies. However, Rachel will also take jobs to make money. Money is one of the forms of currency in Tarkov. 

Note: I started writing this when Battlestate Games (The makers of Escape from Tarkov) let players stack armor, meaning that someone could wear body armor and an armored chest rig at the same time. Now you can’t do that but I just decided not to change it.


End file.
